Selection of one shots
by Olivia13
Summary: This is a selection of one shots I have started. My first one shot is about how Spencer and Caleb, Toby and Yvonne decided that it was not right. Toby figures out that his heart is set for Spencer, causing a lot of drama and resulting in Spoby, a little Haleb and a bit of Ezria at the end. Please review, this is my first one shot series.
**Hi. This is like a story book of one shots mainly about Spoby. I will do some about Ezria and whatever you guys request. Please please please review. This one shot is where Spencer and Caleb are together and Toby and Yvonne are together. Toby realises that he is in love with Spencer :). He has to make Spencer realise that they are meant to be and break up with Yvonne. There will be Haleb as well. Enjoy!**

Spencer's POV

I opened the door and walked into Caleb's house. It had been a long day and I was really looking forward to seeing him. 'Caleb?!' I called out.

"Up here!' He replied from our bedroom.

I walked into the bedroom where he was on his laptop, probably figuring something out.

"Hey." I dumped my bag on the floor and he stood up and hugged me.

"Hey, so I was thinking that we could Ho to dinner tonight." He always loved to surprise me.

I smiled "Yeah sure"

I was glad to finally be with Caleb since it had taken so long to get over Toby. He was with Yvonne now anyway.

Later on that night I was getting ready for my dinner with Caleb. I wore a plain black dress with pleats at the bottom and the top had sequins.

I pinned up my fringe and straightened my hair.

'Spencer!' Caleb called my name

'Almost ready!' I wanted to look perfect.

I could hear him chuckle "How long does it take you to get ready?"

I smiled and started to walk down the stairs.

* * *

Toby's POV

'Yvonne?!' I called.

I heard her distant voice "Yes?"

I replied "Do you want to go out to eat tonight?"

She smiled and walked in. I could tell that it was a yes.

I smiled back. I was lucky to have Yvonne.

However she was very different to Spencer. Spencer was more sophisticated and Yvonne was a bit harder to talk to.

But Spencer was already happy with Caleb and I was happy with Yvonne. Wasn't I?

Later on we left for dinner and we arrived at the restaurant. As soon as we sat down Yvonne and I ordered.

I looked up and saw Caleb and Spencer enter the restaurant. Why were they here?

Wow, Spencer looked beautiful in that dress. And her hair... No stop it Toby. You are with Yvonne.

I quickly returned my attention to Yvonne and continued the night with a nice conversation.

When we left I threw a quick smile at Spencer and Caleb and they smiled back. I felt my gaze settle on Spencer as we walked out.

* * *

The next day I went with Yvonne to support her in the election meeting that was taking place. I held her hand as she answered questions. I looked up as Yvonne greeted Spencer.

Spencer started walking over to me "Hey Toby."

I smiled "Hey"

After the meeting we went back home and Yvonne was on my laptop.

She suddenly gasped, staring at the screen. With shock plastered all over her face.

"What's wrong?" Yvonne was very easy to read. Almost like a book. You could tell every emotion that she was feeling.

She gave me the laptop and showed me the screen. On there was a leaked article about an accident that happened to Yvonne at high school. She told me about this a few months ago. I never knew that it would be released, to the public eye.

I instantly felt bad for her. I searched up on the news to see who leaked it.

It came up with an article. Wait. Spencer and Caleb? Why would they want to leak something about Yvonne that happened years ago.

I had to go round there. I was not sure if I felt anger, sadness or shock.

After Yvonne had calmed down I knocked on Spencer and Caleb's door. I did not feel angry because of Yvonne. What if Spencer was forced to leak the article by Caleb.

I was surprised when Spencer answered the door. "Toby is this about the leak?"

"Yes." I replied

"Listen," she said "A is back. He or she ma..." I cut her off

"Wait, A is back?"

She looked nervous "Toby I am trying to explain. He or she tried to leak the article about Yvonne from my address. Caleb was nice and took the blame.'

"Is this an excuse?!" I was fuming. Did Caleb make Spencer lie!

She looked shocked "No! Toby how could you think that. Caleb only took the blame."

I looked up as Caleb entered the room "Toby, I did it. I leaked the article"

So Caleb did do it. Why would Spencer stick up for him?!

"Caleb!' Spencer looked as angry as I did. She looked amazing angry. Maybe I did still have feelings for her...

"I told him about A!" Spencer carried on.

Caleb looked at Spencer and then me "I did it"

I was so angry for him deceiving Spencer. The next thing I knew my fist was connected with his nose.

My punch knocked Caleb to the ground. Maybe Spencer would side with me and we could walk out of here hand in hand..

My hapeart almost broken in two when Spencer rushed to Caleb's side and caressed his cheek.

"Toby!" Her voice sounded so broken and upset.

I had made Spencer upset. She had also chosen Caleb over me.

And with that I walked out.

* * *

Spencer's POV

I gasped as Toby punched Caleb.

Toby looked so angry. Did he really love Yvonne that much? I hoped not.

I hoped that Toby still has some feelings for me. Spencer! I scalded myself. I am with Caleb now.

I rushed to Caleb's side as put my hand on his cheek. His nose was already bleeding.

"Toby!" I was so upset that he did this.

I looked into Caleb's eyes and saw hurt that his best friend would do such a thing.

With that Toby walked out, slamming the door.

I would talk to him later.

That night I felt completely torn between Caleb and Toby.

All of these questions were going through my head. Did I still like Toby? Did Toby still have feelings for me? What about Caleb and Yvonne?

Relax Spencer, I told myself. Hopefully everything would turn out just fine.

* * *

Toby' POV

Spencer looked so upset and broken the last time I saw her. And it was all because of me. Now she would never have feelings for me.

In the last few hours I realised that I did not have any feelings for Yvonne. In fact, Spencer is the person that I want to be with.

I just have to convince her of that, and Yvonne.

I walked in the front door of my house. Yvonne came to greet me "Hey Toby"

"We need to talk." I replied

"I need to talk to you too."

We both went to sit down.

"You start." She said

"Well" I stuttered "In the last few hours... I have discovered that I am in love with... Spencer Hastings."

Yvonne looked shocked "That kind of links to what I was going to say. I am so sorry but I think that I am in love with Jason"

Wait what! "Jason as in Ali's brother?!'

She nodded.

I replied "I think that it is best if we go our own ways."

After Yvonne had left I decided to call Spencer.

(Spencer is in bold and Toby is in normal text)

Hello

 **Toby**. Her voice sounded so cold and angry.

Look Spencer I am sorry about what I did to Caleb.

 **I can't believe you did that Toby! I know he was being annoying but you had no right to...** I cut her off.

Yvonne and I broke up. 15 minutes ago.

 **Oh Toby**. Her voice softened. Like she felt sorry four me.

Can we talk. Like face to face

 **Sure**

We soon hung up and she was ringing the door bell five minutes later.

We sat down.

I started the conversation "Yvonne and I broke up because we both agreed that we love other people."

Spencer looked worried and a little hopeful and the same time. Maybe I still had a chance..

"Who does Yvonne like?" She asked

"Ali's brother; Jason" I said with disbelief

"Oh my god. Never saw that coming" she was as shocked as me.

Suddenly her face expression turned serious "S...so wh..who do like?"

Yep. Definitely nervous. But on the other hand so was I.

I said nothing but sat, staring at her. Hoping that she would get the hint.

After a minute or so she finally spoke up "Me?"

She sounded surprised and shocked. I hoped that was a good thing.

I slowly nodded.

"Toby, I am with Caleb. This is just to confusing." My heart shattered as she said this.

Spencer looked into my eyes and we hugged "We can never stay away from the each other can we?"

I smiled. My heart was complete.

We pulled away and we agreed that she would tell Caleb now.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Caleb had agreed to break up. Hanna and Caleb were already back together (A.N: There was no Jordan)

Everything was just like old times. We were complete.

The year after Hanna and Caleb had got engaged and Soencer and I had been engaged for five months.

Aria and Ezra decided to get together and started dating 6 months ago.

We were back to our teenage couples...

 **So that is how I think the five year time jump should have ended up like. I hope that you enjoyed this one shot. You can review on what you want the next story to be about. This took me ages to write so that is why I have not posted in months. I will hopefully post more often but I have literally just finished my exams and I still have a couple more. Anyway the more reviews, favourites and follows I get the faster I update, but please no hate.**

 **Thank you**


End file.
